ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
Rave Master (レイヴ Reivu) is an anime series based on the manga of same name by Hiro Mashima. Produced by Studio Deen. The manga was serialized in Shōnen Magazine from July 1999 through July 2005, and published in thirty-five tankōbon by Kodansha. The manga series was licensed for an English release in North America by Tokyopop until Kodansha allowed their contract to expire. Del Rey Manga announced on September 26, 2009, at their New York Anime Festival panel, that it had acquired the rights to Rave Master with a release date in September 2010. Kodansha Comics USA will keep publishing the series in 2011. The series was adapted into a fifty-one episode anime series by Studio Deen. The anime premiered on TBS on October 13, 2001 and ran until September 28, 2002. The anime series is based on the first twelve volumes of the manga series. Tokyopop also licensed the anime adaptation. The English dubbed version premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on June 5, 2004 as part of the Toonami programming block, and re-broadcast on Syfy in 2009. Episode Guide Episode list Intro Arc In Hip Hop Town, Haru Glory stumbles upon Elie, while trying to find Plue. Plue ends up finding Elie, but is soon taken to a dog race. Haru and Elie finds Plue, but encounters Georco, who is able to turn his body into smoke. Haru defeats Georco, using the power of the Rave. Haru, Elie, and Plue try to depart from the town, but end up underground meeting Hole, who resides underground. Meanwhile, Shuda tracks them down and battles Haru. After being defeated and having his Shadow Stone destroyed, Shuda leaves with knowledge about Haru's father, Gale Glory. Haru offers to help Elie recover her memory, if she helps him destroy the Shadow Stones. Lance Arc After Haru's Ten Commandments Sword breaks, Haru, Elie and Plue head to Punk Street. There they meet Hamrio Musica, Galein Musica, and Lance. Elie is captured by Lance, however, Haru, with help from Hamrio Musica, rescues Elie and defeats Lance. Then the Imperial Guards infiltrate Lance's headquarters, only to find the Shadow Guard defeated. Dancing Thunder Arc Elie and Haru discover something interesting about Plue. They soon head to Ska Village due to Elie's sudden fear of thunder. Once they arrive they meet a boy named Chino and his mother, Lasagna. There, they fight Go and Rosa, in order to return the village back to it's original state. After successfully defeating Go and Rosa, they head to Tremolo Mountain. Shuda Arc Once Elie and Haru arrive at Tremolo Mountain, they meet Deerhound. Elie and Haru go inside Trmolo Mountain, and, without knowing, are fallowed by a masked man. Furthermore, They are targeted by one of Shuda's assassin. After Haru ontains the second Rave, he Battles & Events with Shuda while Elie and Musica take care of Poosya and Rugar. Mystery of Elie arc What is the connection Elie and Resha share? Elie finally meets the man she has been looking for, Sieg Hart. Will the horrible future the Fortune Teller foresaw take place? Or will the Rave Warriors overcome the difficulties in their way. The Oración Seis takes action. A new group of thief assault our Warriors. Tower of Din arc After arriving at Rabarrier, the Rave Warriors meet Remi Sharpner and Solasido Sharpner. They are informed that the head of the demons is a man named Gale, shocking Haru. Haru and his father, Gale Glory, fight the leader of Demon Card, Gale Raregroove. The Rave Warriors are joined by Let Dahaka, a former member of Demon Card's Guardians of the Gate. Symphonia arc The generals discuss what to do with the new evil teams, Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, Blue Guardians, and the Onigami. The Rave Warriors head to Symphonia, where everything began. However, there they face many challenges. Lucia Raregroove, the Dark Bring Master, appears. Elie's Etherion awakes. The Oración Seis makes its move. Sieg Hart returns. Cover Gallery Volumes Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous